1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grill device, more particularly to a grill device provided with a seasoning supplying unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional grill device is shown to include a lower grill unit 11 with a lower cooking member 111, an upper grill unit 12 with an upper cooking member 121, and a connecting unit which interconnects rear ends of the upper and lower grill units 12, 11 so as to rotate about an axis between an open position, and a closed position, in which, the upper and lower cooking members 121, 111 cooperatively confine a cooking space therebetween.
The aforesaid conventional grill device is disadvantageous in that it is inconvenient for the user to turn the upper grill unit 12 to the open position, whenever he or she wishes to sprinkle seasonings onto a piece of meat being grilled on the lower grill unit 11.
The object of this invention is to provide a grill device provided with a seasoning supplying unit that can eliminate the occurrence of the aforesaid disadvantage which results during use of the conventional grill device.
Accordingly, a grill device of the present invention includes a lower grill unit, an upper grill unit, and a seasoning supplying unit. The lower grill unit has a rear portion and a top that is provided with a lower cooking member. The upper grill unit has a bottom that is provided with an upper cooking member, and a rear portion pivoted to the rear portion of the lower grill unit so as to rotate about an axis between an open position, and a closed position, in which, the upper and lower cooking members cooperatively confine a cooking space therebetween. The seasoning supplying unit includes a vessel and a thermal conductive dispenser. The vessel is mounted in the cooking space, and is adapted to receive a body of seasonings in liquid form. The thermal conductive dispenser is mounted in the cooking space, and is extendible into the vessel when the upper grill unit is positioned at the closed position. The thermal conductive dispenser defines a plurality of channels. Each of the channels has an inlet that is adapted to immersed in the body of seasonings in the vessel, and an outlet that is exposed from the vessel when the upper grill unit is positioned at the closed position, so that when the thermal conductive dispenser is heated, a stream of seasonings continuously enters from the vessel into each of the channels via the inlet, and is ejected via the outlet into the cooking space by virtue of vaporization of the stream of seasonings in each of the channels.